Relationships are all about Compromising
by KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket
Summary: Relationships are all about Compromising. Sometimes you have to grit your teeth and bare it for the ones you love, even if the thought makes you want to hyperventilate.


Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
Title: I Should Be The Only One  
Disclaimer: I Don't own them.. I own nothing, just my own muse at play.  
Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles  
Pairing: Jane R/Maura I  
Rating: T  
Summary: Relationships are all about Compromise.

A/N:  
So it's after midnight, its the last day of vacation and I basically was playing with my IPhone as I randomly typed this up and HOLY CRAP, do I give props to people who type stories on theirs all the time. It is NOT easy.  
All mistakes are my own and forgive me as I have no bet and in no way declare myself as a writer. Grammar? Not great. Lol.

Also this story was 110% winged an just sort of happened. Not much purpose. Hope it's already. Kind of a Drabble. Lol.

Thnx.

A cup of stale coffee in hand- courtesy of Stanley was all the Detective Jane Rizzoli needed as she rounded a few desks, her mood even and step light and confident. Her feet shuffled slightly(or as Maura would point out her walk was riddled with slight pronation causing her to do such often and 'drag her feet') as girly-giggles floated over her head and the other Detectives littering the precinct. Jane instantly recognized the unusual harmony and confirmed her suspicion while spotting two figures ahead of her acting aloof. She sauntered over towards her desk before sculpted eyebrows rose in a silent question.

The two men cut their laughter short and both reached instinctively in front if them, hands tangling as they not-so-discreetly covered a Pink Paper under a colourful robotic "action figure" owned by Detective Frost.

Two sets of eyes met her own, and two sets of cheesy smiles followed suit.

"What?" She grumbled out, her shoulder thrown back, coffee pointed and aimed in their direction, as if to capture the air of unfamiliarity and annoyance.

"What? What? " Frankie mimicked Jane's challenge, mirroring her with faux innocence. "Us?" He puffed out his cheeks, swinging his finger towards himself and Frost who stood adjacent to him.

Dark Brown eyes darted down at the aforementioned Pink paper now almost fully hidden under plastic boots. The Elephant of obviousness currently.

"That!" Jane exclaimed, pointing at the attention offender of the 3. "What is THAT? " her hand swept forward in the direction.

"Janie, s'nothin' just Frosts doll-"

"-Action Figure, dude! " he growled out from pursed lips, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Jane gave both grown men her patented "really?" Look before shrugging and making a appearance of non-interest and lowering herself into her chair.

Frankie relaxed his shoulders and was about to round on Frost a general inquiry before a flash of Raven curls blew past him - and everything else became a blur.

Jane reaching for paper.

Frost failing to stop her lightning speed advancement, her long limbs giving her an upper hand on stride.

Frankie tripping on his own feet and taking a face-plant for the team.

The "action figure" flung off the desk as Jane ripped the paper from underneath its feet, and Frost forgoing the paper and diving to catch his precious childhood memorabilia.

While Frost was stroking the dolls jagged head, Frankie was scrambling forward and advanced on his sister.

"Janie - no, don't" he begged, holding both palms forward as a sign of non confrontation, as one might do in a hostage negotiation.

Jane's eyes narrowed and she matched his step, taking one back as her eyes darted from the paper, to Frankie's concerned gaze, to Frost who forgot about protecting it altogether and was performing a physical now on the figure.

"I,..." Jane sputtered out, her eyes trained on the array of words neatly scribbled onto the paper. "No," she shook her head. "No! Frankie- tell me you didn't-" her eyes grew wide, her look frantic; wild, crossed her face growing pale.

"I'm sorry, Janie, I couldn't say no, you know how she is, and I didn't think you'd mind much to be honest" he answered truthfully, now standing, his hands slid comfortably to his waist where he looped his thumbs under his Black Leather belt similar to a cowboy in the West.

Jane choked as a singular sob escaped, her breathing becoming ragged, as she clutched the paper in her hand.

As the atmosphere of the room became suffocating the tell tale "click" garnered the attention of 2 of the 3(Frost still immersed in his task: the upper body part clean, now to the legs and overall function of such).

Janet's head snapped upward, brown eyes met concerned Hazel and the room became deathly silent.

'Maura. '

Jane's thoughts clouded and murky, mulling over the newly gained information

Maura herself mirrored concern, as she took on the vision of her disheveled friend.

"Jane. Jane what's-" she panicked, her Strawberry Blonde hair remained in its place as she jerked her head to the side the study the commotion, Jane's body indicative to Pre-hyperventilating, Frankie's concerned gaze and compassionate frown, and Detective Frost- who's legs were hidden as he remained huddled on the floor, looking oddly Pre-occupied.

Then she saw it. IT.

Clutched in Jane's death grip, her fingers white- ghostly, a slip of pink barely visible.

'Oh god' Maura thought, her heart rate increasing from its standard 67 beats per minute to a cardio-rate of 127.

"Jane - I, I can explain" she stuttered, her normal eloquent speech riddled with fear.

Jane just shook her head silently, her mouth agape, the fish across from her in Korsak's new aquarium for "unloved fish" mirroring her own expression, quite naturally.

Maura looked to Frankie, her eyes pleading for help - aid, anything! But he just rounded his shoulders in a shrug, unsure of how to help.

Maura took a tentative step forward as Jane remained rooted to her spot, "Jane, " she breathed out silently, as if Jane were a wild animal - a timid approach and hands both in view. "Jane it, I wanted to tell you- Angela, she-"

"Ma,.." Her eyes went from bewilderment, to anger, and then drooped as she whined, puppy dog eyes catching up. "Ma! Ma,.. Mauuuura! You said-"

Maura took her opportunity and reached both arms forward, resting delicate fingers on tight forearms. She stood toe to toe with the Detective and tried to catch her eyes.

"Jane I love you, and I respect you, because I respect you - I respect your family and your mother thought it was a good idea, honestly - Jane, it really isn't that bad, it's a one time thing and -"

"But PINK? Pink Maura? Jesus!" Jane went to flail backwards as Her emotions skyrocketed but Maura held her firm.

"Maur! Don't you remember the NIGHTMARES?! The Pink canopy bed! "

Maura tried her damnedest not to laugh, so her teeth caught her bottom lip, fighting to remain neutral and sympathetic to her fiancés dilemma.

"Sweetheart," she cooed, 'Bingo' Maura smiled as Jane melted temporarily at the term of endearment. "I know you can do it, it's just ONE DAY, and Angela has her heart on that wedding dress, she just wanted Detective Frost(still pre-occupied) and your brother to inquire about measurements and validate the site selling it, and I was going to run it past you-"

Jane snorted on disbelief, "What? Run it past me as the Pastor recited the "I do's" she cocked her eyebrow at Maura.

"We'll actually- " Upon Jane's incredulous stare she backtracked, "I was hoping to today, but" reaching down she freed Janes forearm grip and eased the paper from her ninja grip. Smoothing it she leaned forward, tip toeing close and pecking Jane on the lips, smiling as it was returned less hesitantly than she anticipated. Feeling Jane relinquish control she exhaled as they separated, their foreheads touching.

"Okay" Jane relented, and grinned as the Medical Examiners eyes shone brightly.

"Oh Jane!" She swooned, and bounced up and down(as much as one can in designer heels) "You're going to look, gorgeous! That wedding dress and you're fit musculature femininity and-" her lips pushing as a finger rested lightly and brown eyes met her on.

Jane ignoring everyone around her leaned forward as lips hovered near Maura's ear, "Oh ill wear it, for you - for Ma, but after?" She challenged, leaning her torso back keeping eye contact, "it comes off and on our Honey Moon you'll make it up to me" she winked, her voice octaves a tantalizing reminder as the mere thought aroused both parties.

Maura shook her shoulders and smiled cheekily before a cough interrupted their pact.

Both women looked over at Frost, who now sat upright in his chair, his hands re-adjusting his designer tie and action figure stood flawlessly in its right place, the arm positioned in a mock salute.

"Well," I'm glad this is all settled and we both could help. " Hazel eyes shined as a boyish grin followed suit, as 3 faces mirrored one another and showcases the universal Jane Rizzoli patented , "REALLY?" Look.

The end.


End file.
